Reedstar's Journey
Prologue The leader looked at his clan, his claws unsheathed and covered in blood. His hazel eyes glaring intensly at the tom he had just killed. Kicking the body aside angrily, Reedstar hopped through the forest, hissing loudly as he encountered a Shadowclan she, her ash-black fur stained in blood and dirt. "You won't be getting past me." She hissed as she struck the tom with her thron-sharp claws. Chapter 1 Reedkit woke up, slowly opening his eyes. "He's so small." There was a tan-and-brown she-kit standing above him, pawing at Reedkit's fluffed tail. "Stop!" Reedkit meowed angrily, looking at the she with his large hazel-amber eyes. "Who said you could touch my tail?" He rested his head back on his large front paws. "Reedkit,Beechkit. Play nicely please." Lillyfoot scolded the kits, her auds flattened against her round head. Reedkit loved Lillyfoot, he was her adoptive son but she cared immensely for him. "Can we go outside?" Beechkit asked, scrambling to her paws. Lillyfoot looked at her daughter and nodded. "Groom your whiskers, Beechkit. I want you to look the best you can when you meet the Clan." Lillyfoot looked at her kit's crooked whiskers. "Reedkit, groom your fur." Reedkit licked his brown-red fur with his tongue. "Alright, comeback before Moonrise!" She called. "Reedkit, look!" Beechkit pointed at two apprentices fighting. "Hi Flamepaw! Morning Honeypaw!" She meowed as the two apprentices padded up to them. Chapter 2 "First time out of the nursery?" Honeypaw's golden fur was bristled and covered in dirt. Beechkit nodded, her brown eyes shone as she looked at the apprentices. "You're Lillyfoot's kits, right?" Flamepaw asked. Reedkit nodded shyly, his tail between his legs. Flamepaw looked at Honeypaw and nodded. "C'mon, we have something to show you." The tom smirked and ran into the undergrowth. Reedkit followed, both nervous and curious. His sister was closely following beside Honeypaw, talking and laughing. "The Sacred Stones." Flamepaw breathed, looking up at the tall, jagged rocks; some smooth, others not. Raising his tail, there was a quick flash of red fur as he jumped onto a flat stone. "A-Are you sure we shout do this?" Reedkit's auds flattened as he crouched lower to the ground. "I-I don't think this is a g-good idea." He said shakily. "C'mon Reedkit!" Beechkit pleaded. "Please? If we weren't supposed to do this, why are the doing it?" She looked up at Honeypaw and Flamepaw who were racing up the rocks. "Beechkit, it's dangerous!" He hissed at his sister, claws unsheathed. "Well. Seems like someone's too scared to go up there." She teased as she went after the apprentices, grabbing clumsily onto large rocks. "Beechkit!" He scolded. "Get down!" He took a breath of air before he jumped onto a flat rock and followed his sister. He jumped onto another rock, his legs shook but he followed his sister and the apprentices."Honeypaw, Flamepaw, Beechkit; it's not safe to be up here." He meowed worridly. "What would Oakfrost say?" Flamepaw rolled his eyes and kept leaping upwards. "I'm the leader of Stoneclan!" He called as he reached the highest rock. "Ahem?" The was a grey tom standing behind the apprentice, his grey eyes piercing angrily at the young flame-pelted cat. "You are off your territory." He looked at all of them, his grey eyes filled with hatred as his auds flattened against his head. "Who's that?" Beechkit whispered to Honeypaw. "That's Chinook of the Wind, he's the leader of the Tribe of The Mountian Peaks." She whispered back as she lowered her head. "Sorry, Chinook; it was foolish of us to come onto your territory." The tom looked at them and walked away. "The next time, there will be concequences." He grumbled as he disappeared behind a large boulder. Chapter 3 "Where were you?" Lillyfoot hissed as Beechkit and Reedkit. Looking worridly at his sister, Reedpaw shuffled his paws, not daring to make eye contact with the queen. "Where were you?" She repeated. "We were playing with Honeypaw and Flamepaw!" Beechkit snapped back, her brown eyes staring angrily at the grey-and-white she. "You do not talk to me like that, Beechkit!" She hissed back as the den went silent. "We're sorry, Lillyfoot." Beechkit muttered, crouching lower to the ground and nervously glancing at her brother. "We were playing with Honeypaw and Flamepaw, and we accidently went on The Tribe of the Mountian Peaks' territory." She closed her eyes and waited for her mother's angry response. "We're really sorry, Lillyfoot." Reedkit said quitely, shuffling his paws and lying down on his stomach. "W-We didn't m-m-mean to!" He cried before rushing out the den, his brown paws covered in mud as he sat behind a rock, and crying softly, hoping no one would find him. "Reedkit!" Beechkit called out his name. "Reedkit?" His name was repeated several times in different meows and voices. Slowly peeking out, he saw his sister, walking slowly through the clan. "Have you seen my brother?" She asked. "Has anyone seen Reedkit?" She meowed. "Over here." He sighed, walking over to her. "I'm here now." Reedkit looked down as Beechkit touched her nose to his forehead. "Sorry, I don't like to hear you hiss and growl back at Lillyfoot." He admitted as Beechkit gave him a strange look. "What? Oh!" She meowed, guilt in her voice as she turned back. "I'm sorry if we scared you." She comforted the younger tom. Smiling softly, Reedkit purred agaisnt her sister. "It's okay." He muttered, still a little sad and frightened. Category:Stoneclan Stories